


lives with(out) you

by motelgirl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motelgirl/pseuds/motelgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seungcheol lives through so many lifetimes to find his soulmate, even the ones where he ends up dying by his own lover's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lives with(out) you

**Author's Note:**

> // inspired by the short comic 25 lives by hwei lim
> 
> enjoy!

“i’m sorry, do i know you?” 

 

i slowly recall in my earliest memories of the words he had first said to me.

he had a different name, but i knew it was him. he didn’t know who i was, but i had already learned to love him. 

 

next, i knew his name. i gave him a name that only i knew he could have. he knew mine and he loved me back, but it wasn’t quite the same. however, i returned his feelings. he only knew of loyalty and followed me around as a pup. it never changed. i had always loved him, in any shape or form. 

 

i gave up on his knowing many of his names. in my heart i knew it was him. his name was always jeonghan, and he was always the same in my eyes. the same smile, the same laugh, the same intimacy. his hair changed from blonde, silver, to brown. but it never mattered, because he was always the same to me. 

 

seungcheol. my name had always been the same, but his seemed to always change. the universe made almost impossible to find him, but i never gave up. my heart always found its’ way back to him. an angel amongst a sea of humans, how could one miss him? 

 

there are times where he didn’t exist but the idea of him was still on my mind. he was the concept that kept me going. the muse that never was. 

 

sometimes i’d find myself growing up with him. we were always together, and we created memories i remember most fondly. i knew more of him, and fell in love with everything that he was. 

 

we shared secrets and did things together that only the softest of whispers could be heard. we hid from the world, as if nothing else existed except us. we were reckless, but he always stood beside me. he never let go. those were the times i wish had always been. 

 

because we were young, and we were in love. 

 

but when we grew up, he changes. never for the worse, never for the better. it was always him, i knew of it. the changes were inevitable. despite that things were always changing, i still loved him in the end. 

 

he was always mature when we met as adults, always had good judgement. i always made mistakes, some mistakes lead to the worst outcomes.

 

nevertheless, he always said “don’t worry about it. everything will be alright.”  

 

it was as if he was trying to make up for the times he could not be there for me, as if he had known the long and bitter journey it took me to always find my way back home.

 

there had been time where it was torture, especially the ones where we don’t even meet at all. i’d rather him kill me, face to face, than not ever crossing each others’ paths. 

 

“love me.” i’d say. i always surrendered to him. and only him.

 

he loved it. he loved when i admitted defeat, because they were the only defeats i’d be willing to surrender to. 

 

i knew that i’d always see him again, yet i always wondered if it’ll be our last. we would lie together and thought that we had forever to be in each other’s arms, but i always feared that it could be the last time. 

 

sometimes he would be the jeonghan i knew, but not the jeonghan i loved. he would be loved by another, and i would be perfectly fine with that. he lived a happy life, even if it was a life without me. 

 

he always did have his own glow. one that no one could compare to. no one had a spark as the bright as the one he possessed. 

 

but i would follow his light, like a candle in the dark, until i could find a life amongst a thousand lifetimes where he finally finds his way back to me. 


End file.
